Naruto's Ramen
by Sessh66
Summary: When Sasuke eats Naruto's ramen, what will our little blond fox do to get revenge? And brekfast.


Hi this is my first yaoi lime i hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

Naruto skipped happily through the corridor, the open windows bursting with a bright morning light that cascaded down his hot blonde hair and sparkled in his perfect ocean blue eyes. There was nothing like a good sleep in, and when there was a big packet of ramen sitting in the cupboard ready to be ripped open there was all reason to be happy and have it for breakfast.

He wandered in to the kitchen, almost dancing in delight and tore open the cupboard with such bliss that he almost let slip a purr from his lips-

And then he stopped and stared. His face halted for a moment and drowned in to a white sheet, a sudden alert entering his mind like no other before. When the alarms in his head rang louder he let his blue eyes search frantically through the shelves in panic, tossing the food out as he did and not even bothered that it was splattering all over his kitchen.

The boy stopped momentarily and wiped away the worried sweat from his forehead, before he let his voice work for his mind

"WHERE'S MY RAMEN!?" He continued to cause a ruckus throughout the cupboard, letting out loud growling noises as though he was an animal in pain.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" A quiet, tame voice broke Naruto's actions of the destruction of the cupboard, and turned his head towards the door, to see Sasuke looking as miserable as ever leaning against the wall and to no surprise, pulled Naruto a pitiful look.

"Shut your mouth Sasuke-teme, I'm looking for my ram-" Suddenly Naruto's blood almost ran cold. He stared at Sasuke's bottom lip with such concentration Sasuke began to feel a bit awkward, and before long Naruto pointed and proclaimed, "YOU ATE MY RAMEN!"

At first Sasuke looked at him like he was a total ass, a little peeved that Naruto's dirty finger was directed at him. It was until now Sasuke realized his bottom lip did feel a little slimy- and so he used his hand to rub against his mouth, and picked up a long piece of delicious, yellow ramen. For a second Sasuke stared at the food like dirt as it dangled in between his fingers, before shrugging. "Oh. That was yours?"

Naruto's blood boiled, his fists tightening as if they had a mind of their own, steam flaming from his ears and his blood-shot eyes sent Sasuke the most deadliest glare ever. "SASUKE! YOU ATE MY RAMEN!" He suddenly exploded, with anger and hate dripping from his words, and with his legs bent, he leapt through the air and aimed for poor Sasuke.

Sasuke's black eyes grew wide and pupil-less as the flying fox came straight towards him, and in the nick of time darted through the kitchen door still with another small piece of ramen drooping from his lips that only made Naruto even more hungry for his prey. His brilliant scented nose caught the strong, noodly smell of ramen from Sasuke's breath, and was suddenly feeling such desire to taste ramen.

Naruto bolted through the door and followed Sasuke to the bedroom, his sharp teeth flashing in hunger and his whiskers twitched in desperation. "I WANT RAMEN!!!!!!" He cried, slamming the door shut after him so Sasuke couldn't escape the bedroom.

The raven-haired ramen-eater was stood sluggishly beside the bed with his hand on his hip, teasing Naruto with a rameny-smile that only sent his craving for ramen berserk again. He slashed out at Sasuke, though in a flash tumbled over the bed from Sasuke's quick dodge. The angry fox quickly got up, seeing Sasuke running for the door. His blue eyes widened in fear of losing his ramen and immediately pranced up fox-style and forced his body through the air and in to the door, stopping on all fours like a cat in front of Sasuke's feet.

The boy's dark eyes flashed in fear and he stepped back, as Naruto's right eye suddenly peeked open with intimidation. Without any more hesitation Sasuke ran back towards the bed, running around the futon whilst the chase proceeded. Naruto jumped though the air, his claws just out of reach as they slid down the material on Sasuke's back, before falling flat on his face.

"You dobe, do you really think you're good enough to catch up with me?" Sasuke teased, taking a pleasure in seeing Naruto make a fool of himself. He jokily lifted his foot on to Naruto's back, who lay trembling in anger at the Uchiha's actions.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto lifted his heavy back from the ground, sending Sasuke's leg to sail through the air before falling onto his backside. His leg remained on Naruto's back for a while, as the fox tried to stand up though tried to suppress this by using his heel to keep the blonde in order. Before long Naruto's back collapsed on to the ground and lost the simple fight with Sasuke's leg. The evil ramen-eater proceeded to stand on the blonde's back in order to pull himself up, and Naruto let out a few cries of not pain, but peevishness.

Sasuke chuckled triumphantly and jumped off Naruto's probably broken back, though amazingly he found it wasn't when Naruto managed to replace quickly in to a strong posture. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and ran around the bed again, trying to reach for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled, foreseeing Sasuke's actions and jumped up. He flipped over the bed and just when Sasuke was about to open the door, Naruto dived towards him and successfully grabbed a hold of his pants, pulling them down as he hit the ground.

Sasuke stared at his naked legs dumbstruck, almost unaware of such a thing had happened in total humiliation. "NARUTO!" He flushed a deep crimson red, unable to pull his pants back up because Naruto was holding on to them so tightly. Angrily, Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto's face also blushing slightly, though it soon disappeared once he stood up and began to drag Sasuke along the floor by his pants away from the door. "HEY, Let go of me dobe!"

"NO! You ate my ramen! I'm gonna have you for breakfast," Naruto growled and continued to pull Sasuke away.

Finally Sasuke felt Naruto's grip from his pants release, but before he could even manage to pull them back up again he felt a large weight shift over the top of his body. His skinny and frail body was pounced on by something big and orange to his complete disgust and alarm. He could hardly find his voice once his face was greeted closely by a bright-eyed fox. So close to his scary, raging eyes and sharp teeth, he felt slightly intimidated of being eaten. "Wah- Naruto, get off me! What in the world are you doing?"

Naruto's hand placed above Sasuke's head, while the other pinned down his arm in case of any attempted getaways. "I want my ramen back. Now." The boy purred, licking his lips at the piece of stuck ramen that flashed him in the face on his prey's lips.

"It's too late, dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes bravely, though his body was crumbling with unease and disturbance.

"No it's not! I can still taste it!" To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's face dived towards his, and with only seconds to spare Sasuke took this time to inhale as much air as possible. Suddenly, he felt rough lips collide with his own, wet and slimy, Naruto's tongue snatched the piece of ramen and held it between his teeth before swallowing it hole. For a few moments Sasuke's eyes went all over the place, puzzled and cross-eyed he almost had no idea what was happening.

Narutos licks almost felt like a dog lick, though it was much more caressing and somewhat... nice. The fox buried his tongue around the boy's lips, sucking them as his hands continued to hold down Sasuke to stop him from escaping.

"MGHH!" Sasuke could hardly breathe when a splash of saliva entered his mouth, Naruto's tongue trying to gain entrance though he fought back well in order to stop his hungry predator. Sasuke used his tongue to fight back, and after a while it almost seemed like they were tongue wrestling, but unfortunately Sasuke's shocked mind still got the better of him and Naruto pushed himself inside Sasuke's mouth.

He almost felt like screaming when Naruto dug his nails in to his cheeks, trying to hold his head straight as he licked the remaining ramen from his mouth. It felt slightly ticklish, as his tongue ran up and down his gum and against his tongue, trying to inherit as much flavour as possible. Sasuke struggled, but managed to grip on to the back of Naruto's head with his one free hand and began to tug his hair. Naruto growled and pushed down on his mouth harder, succeeding in getting Sasuke to let go and kept his own paw pinned down on the Uchiha's shoulder.

It was funny, Naruto tasted of cat food for some reason, not that he had ever tasted the stuff before but... he smelt like it anyway. Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue slowly pull out, though he started on his lips again, this time Naruto kept his tongue in between his bottom and top lip and didn't push it out as much, and smacked it on Sasuke's. He continuously sailed his tongue along Sasuke's lips, then transferred the taste on to his own lips like a wild animal.

Finally Sasuke felt the force of tonguing lift from his mouth, and took the deepest breath ever and demanded more oxygen than ever before after being tortured in to tasting Naruto's fishy breath. The panting fox lifted some of his body weight off Sasuke, resting his two arms at either side of him as loud breaths of air escaped his lungs. He took great delectation in seeing Sasuke looking absolutely terrified and breathless, his eyes were begging for freedom and staring at him like he was a monster.

Naruto flashed him a toothy grin, bringing Sasuke to raise a brow through his deep breaths. "No one eats my ramen, Sasuke-teme! I've just had you for breakfast."


End file.
